Sk8er Boi
by Sesshoumaru's Princess
Summary: Your semitypical songfic. FF7: AC KH2 XOver. AU Highschool fic. The song and chars are not mine.


I do not own Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Sk8er Boi, or anything related to them. They are property of SquareEnix and Avril Lavigne.

The only thing I own is the name of the band. If anyone steals it, I will report them for plagiarism

This is obviously an AU and an X-over between FF7: AC and KH/2. This is a highschool fic, so all the main chars. are in highschool. You got a problem with the way I portray them, then you can deal with it.

_Italics are song lyrics._

_+italics in these are Vincent's thoughts+_

**Sk8er Boi**

A young man sighed as he walked into Midgar High. He hated going to a new school. Everybody always looking at him, pitying him for being new, or mocking him. Those were the most common reactions, but there were some who genuinely cared. When he got to know them and consider them friends, he moved again. +_stupid SOLDIER, making me move so much...+_ Now he was in Midgar, the city in which SOLDIER HQ was located. He hoped that meant that he would not be moving anymore.

He looked down at his clothes, they consisted of baggy black jeans, a red wife-beater, black skater shoes with red laces, and then a red bandana in his jet black hair. His parents hated that their son was a skater, but they couldn't do anything about it. They tried getting him to stop countless times, but it was his way of relieving the stress that comes from moving so much, so they eventually relented and didn't fight it anymore. As he walked down the hall towards the principle's office, his red eyes watched and noted everything. He noticed a blonde boy and a dark-haired girl flirting. He deduced that they were boyfriend/girlfriend. He noticed a blonde girl talking to a boy with bright red hair. They seemed to be fighting. As he continued on his way, he saw a male with silver hair quite a few times. Confused somewhat as to why he kept on seeing him, he decided he would ask anyone who decided to befriend him, or figure it out for himself. He entered the principle's office and got his schedule. +_Huh... What kind of school is this? Free period first? In the gym? If it is in the gym, then is it still free? Whatever...+_

In the gym, it was busy. Everyone talking to their friends, some couples were making out, etc. He just shuddered. He hated things like that. Had they no control over their students? Sighing, he went and sat down on the bleachers to observe. From what he could tell, this school, like any other, had it's cliques. The jocks and cheerleaders were off in one corner, the preps in another, then there was the geeks, who were discussing something that he was not interested in. In the last two corners, he noticed the Goths and the skaters. In all of his other schools, he was a mixture of both, considering his taste for Goth clothing and the fact that he skated. He was either accepted in both or neither. Here, he didn't know where he stood. And that bothered him. So wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the blonde boy from the hallway that was flirting with his girlfriend come and sit by him. That is, until he spoke:

"Hey, what are you doing up here all by yourself and not meeting anybody? I'm Cloud Strife by the way."

The young man answered his questions in succession.

"I'm not a social person, I like to observe people before I talk to anybody. And my name is Vincent Valentine."

"Vincent huh?" Cloud nodded his head. "Cool. Well, you wanna talk to me? You know, ask me anything that might be bugging you?"

Vincent looked at him.

"I don't have any questions save one, how was it-" Vincent was then interrupted.

"Cloud!! There you are! I have been looking all over for you!!" the dark-haired girl from the hallway ran up to them. She looked at Vincent and her eyes got wide. "Vincent?"

Vincent looked at her with disbelief. +_O.M.G...why Yuffie? I don't know how this could get any worse...+_

Yuffie then enveloped Vincent in a hug. Something she knew he hated.

_I was wrong, this is how it could get worse...+_

"Vinnie! I missed you so much!! Hey, where's Tseng? Is he here?"

Vincent struggled free of Yuffie's grasp before answering her question. "Yes, Tseng is here, somewhere. I haven't seen him all morning. He left even before I got up. So don't bother asking me where exactly he is. And leave me alone, Kisaragi."

Cloud looked at them in disbelief. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, Vinnie and I go way back. His brother Tseng is one of my best friends in all Wutai. They are Wutaian too." Yuffie answered.

"Yuffie, call me that again, and I will have to send an official apology and letter, telling the people of Wutai, why I am sending their Princess's head to them in a box. Not something I feel like doing. But you know I am good for it...understand?" Vincent threatened.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, lighten up a bit will ya? If it really bothers you that much, I won't call you 'Vinnie' anymore." Yuffie looked at him.

"Good. And don't even think about calling me 'vampire boy' or 'the vamp' or anything else like that either, or the same threat applies." Vincent glared at her.

"You are so not fun!!! Now I remember why Tseng was my favorite!!! He was always willing to do stuff like that with me!!! He wasn't such a stuck up jerk!!"

"Call me what you will. You should know by now, that hardly anything bothers me anymore."

Yuffie got mad at that comment and sat down, facing forward, away from Vincent. Vincent just shook his head.

Then, from a few rows behind them, they heard someone chuckle. They turned around to see who it was.

"Oh would you shut up? You are only laughing because it didn't happen to you!!" Yuffie huffed.

"You are right Yuffie, I am laughing because it didn't happen to me. It happened to you, and that is what makes it funny. Someone is finally putting you in your place." the person said. "Yo Cloud, introduce me already."

"Fine. Vincent Valentine, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Kadaj. Kadaj, this is Vincent Valentine." Cloud introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet the man who puts Yuffie in her place like no one else." Kadaj put his hand out for Vincent to shake.

"It is good to meet someone who shares my feelings about her." Vincent said, shaking Kadaj's hand.

"You guys are so mean!!" Yuffie exclaimed.

While Cloud turned to try and calm his girlfriend down, Kadaj and Vincent started talking.

"So, you're a skater huh? That is awesome. We need more around here. I mean, me, my brothers, Cloud, and Yuffie are the only ones who do. We need to start taking this town back for the skaters." Kadaj commented.

"Any town that lets me skate is a good town. You said something about having brothers? How many do you have?" Vincent asked.

"Let me put it this way, I am one of 5."

"Five? Really? Then that explains it then..." Vincent said the last part to himself.

"Yeah, in order from oldest to youngest, it goes: Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo, Myself, and then Riku. We can be totally crazy, but most of the time, we are your normal punk skaters..." Kadaj smiled at that.

"So, how old are you and your brothers? And there is nothing wrong with being a punk skater. It is the best and most fun way to get through high school." Vincent said.

"We are 18. Just like every other, well, almost every other senior here. And I agree."

"Quintuplets? Holy crap. I have never met anyone who is a part of a set. Or a set at all... I bet your parents had fun..."

"Maybe. I don't remember."

Vincent gave him a weird look. "Don't remember?"

Kadaj gave him a small smile. "Yeah... My parents died about 8 years ago. We were living in an orphanage until two months ago. Then we turned 18 and got the H''' outta there."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. You have my apologies."

Kadaj just waved him off. "Don't worry about it. He may be the same age as the rest of us, but Sephiroth has taken over the position of parental figure. He's trying out his 'SOLDIER' tactics on us. He's entering as soon as we graduate in two months."

Vincent shook his head. "Then I hope he never has a family. And if he does, then I hope he retires shortly afterwards."

Kadaj raised his eyebrow at this. "You sound a bit bitter. One of your parents in SOLDIER?"

"Yeah, my dad. He has moved us around so many times, that I have seen the world. No lie." Vincent looked down.

"Are you freakin kidding me? That is so cool for you. I have only been out of Midgar once, and that was to go to a prospective family in Kalm. You are so lucky." Kadaj shook his head in disbelief.

"Normally I would agree with you. But what fun is it when the only part of the cities you go to are the schools? I had to build my own half-pipe. We, my brother and I weren't allowed off of the base. If we were, then I wouldn't be so bitter." Vincent just sighed.

Kadaj nodded his head. "Well, I see how that could make you hate SOLDIER. And I'll pass along the message to Sephiroth, if I see him."

"Yo! Kadaj! What's going on man?" a man with red hair, the same color as the guy in the hallway, walked up. But this guy was a little different.

"Hey Axel. What's up? Oh, this is Vincent. Vincent, this is Axel. Now, what do you need?" Kadaj asked.

"I just needed to know if you guys are going to have practice later. If you're not, I was wondering if you wanted to come and skate with me and my guys." Axel replied.

"Hang on a sec. Yo, Cloud!" Kadaj called.

"What?" Cloud turned around.

"We having practice today? And is Vincent coming?" Kadaj gave Vincent a smirk.

"Yeah, on both accounts." Cloud answered.

"There ya go, Axel. I'm busy." Kadaj answered Axel's questions.

"Ok, what about Riku? Think he would want to come?" Axel queried.

"I'm telling you no. No offense, Axel, that though you are cool, the rest of your group is not good for Riku. Roxas beats up on him, although it is only because Riku knows better than to get into fights, Saix is just mean, Xemnas, well, I'm not even going to go there. As for the rest of your group, I just dislike. You all think that you are such cool skaters, when you really couldn't beat anyone from our group. On their worst day. So no, and quit asking. Besides, we have practice. Riku is a part of our band too. Okay?" Kadaj replied.

"C'mon Kadaj, just let him come if he-" Axel started.

"No! He will not go!!! Now leave us alone!!!" Kadaj interrupted.

Axel then left Kadaj and Vincent alone, grumbling as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Vincent asked.

"Well, Axel and his group, they call themselves Organization 13, I guess because there are 13 of them, they are wanna-be skaters. They always want to hang out with us, or have one of us hang out with them. You know, to help make them popular, and more... 'skater-ish' I guess. Either way, they just suck. They are always figuring out some way to get Riku to go with them, and I hate it when they do that, because they are so cruel to him." Kadaj answered. Hearing someone coming up the stairs, he turned his head. "Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Yo, Riku! Come here a minute."

The said young man came up the stairs and sat down by Kadaj. "What?"

"Riku, this is Vincent. Vincent this is my bro Riku. Vincent is new and coming to practice today."

"Nice to meet you. Do you play an instrument?" Riku asked.

Kadaj smacked himself in the forehead. "I didn't even ask him that before I invited him."

Riku shook his head. "I swear, you are such a total and complete dork sometimes, Kadaj. Hey Vincent, you wanna come to our band practice at 3 today?"

Vincent just chuckled. "Sure, I would like to come and see you guys play. And yes, I do play an instrument. I play electric guitar."

Kadaj and Riku looked at each other.

"Yo, Cloud! I think we found our guitarist!!!" they both called out at the same time.

Vincent looked at them. "I don't know about that... Don't you want to see how I play first? Or something?"

They shook their heads.

"We don't need to. We all need practice, so if you aren't quite what we need yet, we will help you to be," Kadaj said.

"Good to know," Vincent said. He then started to observe people again, and noticed in the prep group, was one of the most beautiful girls he had seen since leaving Wutai.

Kadaj noticed who he was looking at. "Forget it man. Lucretia's way outta our league. She's rich and preppie. She is totally into her looks and what everybody else thinks of her. She's not the one for you dude."

"Maybe. Excuse me would you?" Vincent then went down to talk to her. He had noticed while walking down the hallways, a bunch of different posters advertising the school dance. Sure he was new, but it never hurt to try. Kadaj and Riku were just watching him.

"Kadaj, our new friend is insane. I wanna know why he thinks she's gonna go for him. I mean, not only is he a skater, but he's a new skater. 'New' and 'skater' just spell disaster for him..."

"Sadly, I agree with you Riku. This is not going to end well. I just hope that he can play with us today." Kadaj sighed.

As they stood watching, Cloud and Yuffie inquired as to what they were watching, when Kadaj pointed it out to them, they cringed and watched, ready to help their new friend if needs be. They watched Lucretia look him up and down then look at her friends. Her friends shook their heads and started laughing. Lucretia just laughed with them. They walked away then, leaving Vincent standing there. He looked off to the side and shook his head.

"Let's run some damage control shall we?" Yuffie suggested.

They all nodded their heads and ran down to him.

"I guess you were right. I gotta go," Vincent said.

"Where you goin', Vince?" Yuffie asked.

Vincent stopped at the sound of the nickname. "I'm going skating. Why, you wanna come?"

Kadaj looked at everyone, then he addressed Vincent. "You are ditching class on your first day? Just to go skating?"

Vincent looked at him. "H''' yeah I am. Ditching and getting in trouble for it is far better and more fun than staying and dealing with this H''' hole."

Kadaj just laughed. "Count me in, man. You are the first to try something like this since my brothers and I got here. Ain't that right Riku?"

Riku nodded his head. "D''' straight. This is gonna kick a''!"

"Count us in," Cloud and Yuffie said.

They all began walking out of the gym and then out of the school. On the way to the skate park, Vincent asked them a question: "So, does this band of ours have a name?"

They all stopped when he said 'ours', liking how it sounded.

"Ummm...actually, it doesn't, not yet anyway," Cloud answered.

"Hmm..." Vincent thought. Then he looked down at his skateboard and smirked. "I got one..."

They looked excited.

**Five years later...**

"Oh, come on, Sweetie, eat for Mommy," Lucretia said to her infant son. She gave her son his bottle again and switched on the T.V. As she was channel surfing, she thought she saw something on a music station. Going back, she started watching it. She almost dropped Cody's bottle when she saw who it was they were reporting about.

"Oh my gosh..."

Just then, the phone rang, making her almost drop Cody's bottle a second time. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lulu, it's Aerith. Did you see who they are reporting about on the music channel?"

"Yeah, it's Vincent..."

"Yeah! And guess what?! I have tickets to his show tonight!"

"Really? How cool for you..."

"I have an extra ticket you know. Elena ditched to be with Reno. You wanna take her place?"

"I would love to, but what about Cody?"

"Leave him at who's-his-face's"

"Hojo's?"

"Yeah, leave him at Hojo's. It is his son too, after all. We can even drop him off on our way. What do you say?"

Lucretia smiled. "Alright. Just let me get changed really quick and then let's go!"

Fifteen minutes later, they were at the concert with some of Aerith's other friends. Lucretia was so excited; she couldn't wait to see Vincent again.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming, and I would also like to thank the Silver Falcons for being the opening act! And now, the moment you have all been waiting for, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, 'The Realm of Chaos'! Give them a big hand!" the announcer stepped out of the way as the band came out. Lucretia remembered everybody, except for the lead, _female_ singer. She remembered, Cloud, who was on the drums, Yuffie who was on the keyboard, Kadaj, who was on bass guitar, Riku, who was on acoustic guitar, and Vincent on lead, electric guitar. He looked out over the crowd, some of them looking at his left arm, which was covered by a leather glove. He then noticed Lucretia. The lead singer, Tifa was her name, noticed him staring.

"Vincent? Are you okay?"

"She's here. Lucretia is here." Vincent answered.

Tifa looked back at everybody. They all nodded. She turned around and addressed the crowd.

"Hey everybody!! How you all doing?" The roar of the crowd was almost deafening. Tifa smiled.

"Well, that's good! Ok, well, I know you all didn't come here for me to make small talk, so we're gonna get right into the music. This first song is called..."

Lucretia just tuned her out. They started playing, but she didn't hear any of it. She was too busy thinking about how good Vincent looked. And how well he played. The first song ended and Tifa addressed the crowd again.

"This next song, is one Vincent and I wrote, a few years after I met him. I won't name names as to who it pertains to, but I hope you like this song. You know who you are."

Lucretia was alert to this song. She thought she knew who it was.

"_He was a boy, and she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? _

_He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, but she'd never tell that secretly she wanted him as well. _

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said, 'see ya later boy'. He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to Earth._

_5 years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, she's all alone._

_She turns on TV, guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends, they already know. They've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along, stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a skater boy, she said, 'see ya later boy'. He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy, she said, 'see ya later boy'. He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boy's mine now. We are more than just good _

_friends, this is how the story ends. _

_Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I _

_see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love, haven't you heard? How we rock each other's world!_

_He was a skater boy, I said, 'see ya later boy. I'll be back stage after the show. I'll be at the _

_studio, singing the songs we wrote, about the girl you used to know.'_

_He was a skater boy, I said, ' see ya later boy. I'll be back stage after the show. I'll be at the _

_studio, singing the songs we wrote, about the girl you used to know.' _

Well, we are going to take a short intermission. You guys can use this time to do as you see fit."

The song ended and Lucretia was in shock. She thought that song was about her, but she had to be sure. She got up and went over to where the security guard was guarding the entrance backstage.

"Excuse me, but may I speak to the band? I know them. If you don't believe me, just ask them yourself," Lucretia inquired.

The guard went to the back and found the band members sitting on stuff and talking.

"I cannot believe she actually showed her face here. But at least she got to hear that song. You know?" Kadaj said.

"Heh. After what she did to you Vincent, she doesn't deserve to even hear that song," Yuffie stated.

"Excuse me. But there is a young woman here who wishes to see you guys. She says she knows you," the security guard said.

They all looked at each other.

Vincent sighed. "Let her in. I am sure she has some things to say."

The guard nodded and left to let her in. The bandmates all took a deep breath in preparation for what Lucretia was going to say. Two minutes later, she walked through the door and looked them over.

"Ummm...hi guys." Lucretia said a little sheepishly.

Vincent stood up and introduced everybody.

"Lucretia, I'm sure you remember Cloud, Yuffie, Kadaj, and Riku." he said, pointing to them as he said their names.

"Of course." she smiled. They didn't smile back.

"This," Vincent said, wrapping his right arm around her waist. "Is Tifa. Tifa Lockheart. Tifa, this is Lucretia Cresent."

Tifa shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I have to thank you, Lucretia. As horrible as it sounds, I am thankful to you for breaking Vincent's heart. If you hadn't broken it, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to fix it," Tifa said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lucretia looked at them. "You two are...together? Like, dating?"

"Actually, we are engaged. I asked Tifa to marry me two months ago," Vincent answered.

"Oh. I just thought..."

"Weren't you listening to the song?" Kadaj asked.

"I was, but I just thought that it was for the sake of the song. Not that it was actually true..." Lucretia answered.

"Idiot," Riku mumbled under his breath.

Vincent gave him a stern look and shook his head.

"Well. So, what has been happening with you guys?" Lucretia looked at them.

"Other than Vincent and Tifa getting engaged, and us being famous now, not much," Cloud answered.

Lucretia looked at Vincent's left hand. "Why are you wearing a glove on your hand Vincent? It is the middle of summer."

Vincent took off said glove and held his hand in front of Lucretia's face. "That's why."

Where his hand once was, now a golden claw now existed.

"What happened?" Lucretia asked.

"A skating accident. I fell and totally destroyed my arm. I decided this was a perfect replacement. It is sturdy and doesn't crack easily," Vincent replied.

"Where did you find someone who would attach a thing like that? Where did you even find a thing like that?" Lucretia asked.

"Shin-Ra Inc. They had some prototypes, so when I found the one I wanted, they had it custom made for me." Vincent replied.

"Shin-Ra Inc.? Do you know who attached it?" Lucretia queried.

Vincent just smirked. "Yeah. The father of your baby, Hojo. He did it. How did you think I knew about you and Cody?"

Lucretia was stunned. Hojo had not only attached Vincent's prosthetic, but had told him about them. She was speechless.

"Sorry Lucretia, but you need to go now. We are starting the show again." Vincent said, putting his glove back on. "Here, take this."

Lucretia took what Vincent gave her and went back to her seat. Shortly after that, they started the show again, but Lucretia found no interest in the concert anymore. She looked down at the object in her hand. It was a necklace that had her name on it. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at Vincent and noticed how happy he looked. She stood up and quietly left the concert. She was so heartbroken that what she wanted with Vincent never came to be. If she hadn't listened to her friends, she just might've had it. And then, what she wanted to start with Vincent now, could never be. He had a fiancee. She slowly began walking home, not bearing or wanting to wait for Aerith. Vincent on the other hand, took no notice of Lucretia's leaving. He was far too happy playing with his band and watching his beautiful, soon-to-be bride sing. If time had stopped right then, Vincent would have been happy forever.

**The End**

A/N: well, there it is. A new story by me. Sesshoumaru's Princess.I hope you all liked it. I wrote it in three days, and it was kinda a spur of the moment thing. Well, I guess that is all I have to say. Until next time, ja ne!!


End file.
